Okotoks Oilers
| GM = Brad Robson (2016) | coach = Tyler Deis (2016) | arena = Pason Centennial Arena | colours = Green, yellow, black, and white | name1 = Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves | dates1 = 1998-2004 | name2 = Okotoks Oilers | dates2 = 2005-present }}The Okotoks Oilers are an ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They play in Okotoks, Alberta, Canada at the Pason Centennial Arena. They were also the name of an intermediate team that played in the late 1950`s and early 1960`s. :Founded: 2005-06 :Division titles won: 2009-10, 2010-11, 2017-18 :Regular season titles won: 2017-18 :League Championships won: None :Doyle Cup Titles: None :Royal Bank Cup Titles: None History In June 2004, the AJHL board of governors approved the sale and relocation of the Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves franchise to Okotoks. The franchise was granted a one year leave of absence in 2004-05 to prepare for its first season in its new city. Players from the 2003-04 Timberwolves team were loaned out to other AJHL and BCHL teams. Though dormant, the Oilers franchise was awarded the 2004-05 AJHL All-star game which acted as a preview of the AJHL brand for the citizens of Okotoks. The 2005-06 season was a success for the Oilers, as they finished with a record above .500 before falling to the Brooks Bandits in the first round of the playoffs, three games to two. The Oilers played their first season in the Murray Arena while construction of their new facility was ongoing. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OL = Ties/Overtime losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *2006 Lost Preliminary :Brooks Bandits defeated Okotoks Oilers 3-games-to-2 *2007 Lost Semi-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-to-2 :Okotoks Oilers defeated Brooks Bandits 4-games-to-2 :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 *2008 Lost Quarter-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 :Drumheller Dragons defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 *2009 Lost Quarter-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-2 *2010 Lost Semi-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-2 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 *2011 Lost Semi-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Mustangs 4-games-to-none :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-3 *2012 Lost Semi-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-to-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-2 *2013 Lost Semi-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-2 :Okotoks Oilers defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-none :Brooks Bandits defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-3 *2014 Lost Div. Quarter Finals :Olds Grizzlys defeated Okotoks Oilers 3-games-to-2 *2015 Lost Division Semi-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none :Brooks Bandits defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-none *2016 :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-none :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 *2017 :Okotoks Oilers defeated Camrose Kodiaks 3-games-to-none :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none :Brooks Bandits defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 *2018 :Okotoks Oilers defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-none in Division Semifinal :Okotoks Oilers defeated Brooks Bandits 4-games-to-2 in Division Final :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 in AJHL Final *2019 :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-none in Division Quarterfinal :Okotoks Oilers defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-1 in Division Semifinal :Brooks Bandits defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-2 in Division Final References :Alberta Junior Hockey League website :Okotoks Oilers website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2005 Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Alberta Big Six teams